All I Want for Christmas
by Siggy
Summary: Just a short little Christmas themed story for Gene and Alex. PLEASE NOTE THE RATING HAS NOW CHANGED. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a short little Christmas themed story. Probably only two chapters but I hope you enjoy ******

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed nor the lyrics used in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Angel or Demon?**

Gene pulled his heavy black coat closer around him and flicked up the collar, grateful for whatever protection the thick garment afforded. It was a bitterly cold December evening and once again he wondered what the hell he was doing here. He wasn't a man given too much introspection or soul searching; generally speaking he just got on with life, carried out his orders and protected his people. And most of the time that was enough – until _she_ came.

She. Bollyknickers. Bolls. Alex Drake – the fly in his ointment, the sand in his machine and the pain in his arse. He pursed his lips, as a sudden image of Alex appeared unbidden into his mind, all hair, teeth and tits as she poked him in the chest and read him the riot act – again. Or maybe, just maybe she was the grit in his oyster – destined to become a pearl?

"Christ," he muttered to himself, "I'm a bloody poet now." Anyway if Alex Drake were destined to become a precious stone it would be a diamond and nothing less.

He watched hidden amongst the shadows and waited patiently as the last of the congregation filed out of Southwark Cathedral. Any other time of the year he could have just slipped into the empty nave unseen by a living soul, but the week before Christmas there were more carol services and concerts than you could shake an elf at. And so he waited until the happy families, lonely pensioners and homeless drifters had wandered off into the cold, crisp night and the be-robed clergy had disappeared into the vestry, before he quietly entered and slipped unobtrusively into a pew nearest the altar.

He closed his eyes and let the peace wash over him, the utter stillness and quiet providing a balm to his soul. The world could do without him for a for an hour.

"Gene?"

"Father," he replied without even opening his eyes.

Canon Nicholas Tindale raised his eyebrows, "You know that…"

"…you're not a Father," Gene finished and opened one eye, "all the same to me."

"Anything I can help you with my son?" he said gently, as he sat down beside Gene.

Gene shook his head. "Nope. Just needed a rest…somewhere quiet."

"You must be busy this time of the year?"

"Yep," Gene stretched his legs as far as he could before fixing the jovial priest with an unnerving stare, "you too?"

"Ah yes there's much to be done. But it's the best time of the year you know?"

"Best for what?"

"Saving souls," replied Nicholas.

Gene laughed grimly. "Thought you Anglicans didn't go in for that sort of thing."

"Oh, we do our bit," the cleric laughed. "Do you know of any souls that need saving?"

Gene looked around the cathedral. It was totally deserted now, the flickering candles casting eerie shadows in the vast empty space. "Maybe," he said quietly. "I do me best."

Nicholas stood and rested his hand on Gene's shoulder. "I know. But don't forget you're not alone in this world eh? The power of love is always with you. You should use it."

Gene felt a sarcastic remark bubble to the surface but managed to keep a lid on it. Instead he turned to Nicholas, a wry smile playing around his lips. "Especially at Christmas?"

"Especially at Christmas."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_Oh I wish it could be Christmas every day, when the kids start singing and the band begins to play….'_

Alex didn't much like the sound of Christmas every day, especially if she was stuck in the kitsch hell of a 1981 Christmas. If she had to listen to Wizard, Boney M, or Slade one more time she was going to scream! Although come to think of it, things weren't much different in 2008. Same old music, same old scene.

She took another large slurp from the glass in front on her and smiled as Luigi deposited yet another bottle of wine on the table as she watched the rest of CID get into the Christmas sprit. Ray was trying to manoeuvre some busty redhead under the mistletoe while Chris and Shaz were snogging in the corner; the rest of the team were either staring morosely into their pints, eyeing up the totty from the office parties or singing loudly at the top of their voices. Everyone except Gene that is.

Come to think of it – where was Gene? It wasn't like him to miss the chance of a booze-up with the team but when she'd asked if he was coming, he'd just mumbled some excuse about needing to be somewhere else.

Alex sighed. She had to admit that it wasn't the same without him. As much he irritated and annoyed her, and even with the noise and bustle of Luigi's, it just wasn't the same when he wasn't there. It seemed lifeless somehow. Soulless.

"Only a bloody construct," she muttered as she unsteadily poured more wine into the glass. But was he? Or was he the ghost of a memory, a shadow of the man who had saved her life on the day her parents died? And if he wasn't a construct, if he was real…

She shuddered and pushed the thought away. Because if he was real then everyone else in this crazy world was real; and if everyone else was real, then everything she did was real and had real consequences. But most of all, it meant that what she felt for Gene was real; the feelings she had been battling with since she first arrived and fainted at his feet. Feelings that were growing steadily stronger, no matter how much alcohol she ingested to try and drown them.

"Sod him," she mumbled and she unsteadily to her feet and staggered towards the exit.

"You alright ma'am?" Shaz called after her.

"Fine…gonna be fine. Just need an early night," she slurred, as she turned and bumped into the very real and considerable form of Gene Hunt.

"Early night Bols? Best idea you've had in weeks." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"In your dreams Hunt." She swayed slightly as she poked him in the chest.

"Quite often actually," he retorted.

Alex opened her mouth, poised to deliver the barbed insult on the tip of her tongue, but quickly closed it again. Even through the murk of her alcohol-fogged brain, the idea registered; Gene dreamed of her. Did he? Really?

"Do you?" she mumbled.

"Yes." Gene reached out a steadying hand as Alex continued to sway before him. "But then I wake up in a cold sweat before you start bloody nagging!" Christ he was far too sober to tell her the truth; that he woke up clutching his pillow and with a hard-on you could use to play snooker with.

Alex frowned and hung onto the lapels of Gene's coat as she stared into his eyes. "I think you're lying."

"And I think you're drunk," he said holding out his hand. "Keys."

"What?"

"Yer bloody door keys woman."

"Why?"

"'Cos the last time you were this pie-eyed it took you half an hour to get the bloody key in the door. Come on – ladies first." He gestured to the stairway that led to the flat.

Alex handed over the keys and staggered towards the stairs before turning around. "You only want to look at my arse!"

Gene smiled. "There 'ave to be some compensations Bolly."

He watched appreciatively as Alex turned and slowly climbed the stairs, hanging onto the banister as if her life depended on it. It was a nice arse, no getting away from it; firm and round and deliciously smooth – at least in his vivid imagination. He cursed as she paused and then staggered backwards, almost knocking him back down the stairs.

"For Christ's sake! We'll be here until the New Year at this rate."

Alex turned around, "Would you…."

She never got to finish the sentence as Gene quickly grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift, his arm settling firmly around her thighs as he began to climb the stairs.

"Will you stop struggling or you'll have us both down."

"Think I'm going to be sick," Alex said.

"No you are bloody not! Not until I've put you down anyway." Gene struggled as he increased his grip on her wriggling form and finally turned the key in the lock. He threw the keys on the table as he took in the all too familiar surroundings. Oh yes, she'd changed things around a little bit but he knew the flat like the back of his hand; not surprising given the number of times he'd passed out in a drunken stupor in Luigi's and been put to bed here – before Bolly or 'BB' as he liked to think of it.

"Put me down!" she shrieked.

"Would yer stop whinging woman," he said, as he strode towards the bedroom. He couldn't help noticing the distinct lack of festive decoration; not a stray piece of tinsel, Christmas tree or fairy light to be seen. Not that he had room to complain of course but he had just imagined she would be into all that.

"Gone overboard with the decorations love," he said sarcastically.

"Sod off you miserable…."

"Now, now Bolly," he said giving her arse a good slap, "peace and goodwill etc etc."

He threw her, not un-gently, into the middle of the bed and quickly stepped back, fully expecting her to come at him fists flying. Except she didn't. Instead she rolled onto her side and curled up into a tight ball and started to cry. No, not cry – sob; great wracking sobs that seemed to be wrenched from her very soul.

"I want…to…go…home," she stammered in between each shudder.

Gene looked around the darkened room in desperation, each howl of misery threatening to rip his heart in two. He should leave…but how could he? How could he leave her like this? He sighed heavily and gave up the fight.

"I know love, I know," he soothed, as he sat next to her on the bed, "so do I."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, "You don't understand…"

His long fingers reached out and gently stroked her hair, brushed the tears away from her cheeks, "Shush now. I understand – more than you know."

Alex allowed herself to be comforted, the warmth of his hand and the soft low rumble of his voice gradually lulling her into slumber. She felt her boots being removed and heard his curses as he struggled with the left boot, and then the soft warmth as he wrestled with the quilt and finally drew it over her.

And then utter quiet.

"Don't go Gene," she whispered urgently.

Gene stopped with his hand already on the bedroom door. "Eh?"

"I can't do this alone."

He turned and walked back towards the bed. She was still lying in the position he had left her, curled up in a ball and facing away from him. He knew he should leave, get out of here while he still could; but even he wasn't that hard-hearted. With a glance heavenward he uttered a silent curse before removing his boots, coat and jacket, his tie already discarded long ago. The mattress dipped under his weight as he at first sat tentatively on the bed and then rolled over until his body cushioned hers as he lay behind her. His arm reached around her body until he found one of her hands, their fingers entwining in solidarity.

"You're not alone Alex."

There was no reply but Gene hadn't really expected one. He could hear the low thud-thud of the up-tempo music in Luigi's change to something slower and more mournful. He concentrated until the words finally became clearer.

'_It'll be lonely this Christmas, without you to hold; It'll be lonely this Christmas, lonely and cold_….'

He closed his eyes and moving closer to the sleeping Alex, he willed himself to sleep.

……………**to be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly, thanks for all the reviews and comments for this story. Always appreciated and especially at Christmas! Secondly - apologies. I know I said this would be two chapters but have since discovered an iota of plot so have extended this to three chapters. Hope you don't mind too much**. **Oh and there is some adult content at the beginning of this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Dream or Reality?**

A soft moan escaped Alex's lips as her body reacted to the subtle tormenting sensations that assailed her body. Miraculous feather-light kisses caressed her warm skin, leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

"Mmmm…yes," she sighed, as she gave herself up to sensual delight.

Her mind was still cloudy, drowsy with sleep and the remnants of last night's alcohol, but her body was awake – alive to the delicious possibilities being presented to her. She didn't resist the irresistible pull of desire as every inch of skin was touched, caressed, kissed and stroked until she was aflame.

"Please," she whimpered, slowly parting her thighs, "Please Gene."

No sooner had she made her wishes known, than they were instantly carried out; an insistent tongue lapped at the soft core of her womanhood and Alex nearly hit the roof! Oh God, oh God - it felt so good. It had never felt this good before - had it? Logical thought processes were quickly abandoned as her lover weaved his magic around her. His tongue teased and probed, his fingers stroked and taunted her silky moist flesh until she teetered on the edge of the precipice. Her hips arched insistently against his mouth; searching, demanding the inevitable conclusion.

"Gene…Gene." Oh God. She was going to…yes…yes, "Yesssssssss," she screamed, as the pulsating waves of orgasmic pleasure ripped through her. With a satisfied smile she slowly opened her eyes.

She was alone.

Alex quickly sat up and almost as quickly wished she hadn't as the full force of her hangover caught up with her and hit her over the head – repeatedly. Confused and fumbling she reached for the bedside lamp, hoping to throw a little light on the mystery that currently had her befuddled.

"Ouch." She winced and turned away from the source of her pain and instead concentrated on the empty space in the bed, the space that had previously been occupied by Gene – or had it? Had she finally gone completely mad?

Tentatively she reached over, smoothing her hand along the crumpled sheets and examining an unfamiliar indentation in the pillow. Hesitantly she leaned forward and inhaled the familiar scent that still lingered – whisky, smoke and something ineffably Gene. She closed her eyes and let the unfamiliar sensations wash over her; a feeling of comfort and yet also an intense longing that shook her very soul.

Wordlessly she took the pillow and hugged it closer to her, wrapping herself around it as she inhaled even deeper. For the first time since she had arrived here, she had experienced a whole night of deep and untroubled sleep. What exactly had happened last night? She forced herself to remember but there were pieces missing from the jigsaw.

She had been drunk – obviously. She remembered bickering with Gene and then somehow they were both in her bedroom. She remembered his voice, low and comforting as his arms had held her safe against him. She also remembered turning towards him during the night, but he had not resisted; he had simply wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled against his chest. She had felt safe. Perhaps the safest she had felt since – since Gene Hunt had held little Alex Price all those years ago – or was it merely weeks?

She glanced down, surprised to find that she was still wearing her jeans and blouse, although her jacket and boots had been removed. So while Gene had definitely been here last night, there was no way on earth that they had made love. Alex wriggled uncomfortably as she ran a hand over her breasts; they still tingled with the aftershocks and her skin was flushed with the telltale signs of a powerful orgasm.

She shook her head and then immediately winced. "Must remember not to do that today," she muttered to herself.

Well, Gene may not have been directly responsible for her pleasurable awakening, but there were certainly worse ways to wake up. She smiled wryly as she rolled towards the edge of the bed and levered herself into a sitting position. Now, if only she could shake off this hangover and get through the day without embarrassing herself too much. Wasn't a lot to ask was it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's the matter Bolly? Cat got yer tongue?" Gene barked before he wandered off in the direction of the CID kitchen.

"Yes. I mean no…I mean…" Oh God, this was going to be worse then she thought. Tongues. Entwining, kissing, probing and… Alex moaned and put her head in her hands.

"You alright ma'am," Shaz said, "you're looking a bit pale."

She smiled tightly. "Thanks Shaz."

Alex shivered and wrapped the leather jacket tightly around herself. So far, Gene seemed to be – well just Gene. No outward sign that anything unusual had taken place last night, no hint of over-familiarity or even compassion. She didn't know whether to be relieved or annoyed to be honest. He could at least acknowledge the fact they he had slept in her bed last night – or at least part of the night.

"Here, get this down yer."

Alex sat up straight as Gene deposited a large glass of water, two painkillers and a large banana on her desk. "What?"

"Eat. Drink. Digest. Not rocket science is it?" he said, as he wandered back into his own lair.

She swallowed the tablets quickly, taking a huge gulp of water as she desperately tried to replace the lost fluids in her body. Absentmindedly, she ran a finger over the banana and raised her eyebrows. It was quite probably the most impressive banana she had seen in a long time. Was her mind really that juvenile? She sighed - obviously yes.

"Potassium ma'am. Good for 'angovers they reckon," Shaz said as she carefully placed a knife and a small plate in front of Alex. She leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, "Don't give them the satisfaction," she said pushing the knife towards Alex, "they had me eat a banana in front of them when I first got here." Shaz winked and went back to her desk.

Alex would have laughed if only it didn't hurt so much. So instead she contented herself with extracting revenge. After another large gulp of water, she lovingly caressed the banana, appreciatively exploring its girth and length to the obvious delight of a dozen pairs of eyes. She could feel the whole room looking at her, but she simply kept her eyes lowered as she peeled the skin as seductively as she could manage.

_Oh good grief, who does this for real?_ She shook the intrusive thought away as with impeccable timing, she swiftly took the knife and savagely chopped the banana in two. She looked up in triumph to find a host of pained faces quickly turn away, accompanied by much surreptitious leg crossing. All except Gene. She watched him as he stood inside his office watching the proceedings with interest. She saw him chuckle and nod his approval and then turn back to his desk.

Well, perhaps today wouldn't be so bad after all?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days passed without incident and Alex didn't know whether to be grateful or angry that Gene refused to mention what had passed between them. But the real question was – what did she want him to say? And that unfortunately was the one question she couldn't answer. All she knew was since that night there had been a subtle change in their relationship; nothing she could pinpoint exactly but a definite change in attitude. Alex was making a conscious effort not to argue with him just for the hell of it and Gene seemed to be responding in kind.

By Christmas Eve, Alex had decided she had had quite enough. One of them was going to have so say something and if Gene wouldn't then she would. CID was deathly quiet this morning – even the criminals apparently deciding to take the day off. Those CID officers with wives and families had already disappeared leaving the singletons and those unlucky enough to draw duty over the Christmas period. Alex took a deep breath, knocked on Gene's door and entered without waiting for the answer.

Gene had his feet up on the desk with his eyes closed as he held the phone to his ear. "Yes….yes I understand its important." Gene opened his eyes just as Alex was backing out of the door and he gestured for her to stay. "I know I promised," he continued.

Alex's mind was racing as she listened to the one-sided conversation. It certainly wasn't the tone of voice he normally adopted with his superiors or anyone else in CID for that matter. It was softer,gentler somehow. Who on earth was he talking to? It couldn't be…it wasn't…a woman? She felt her face flushing with embarrassment and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. Well, she wasn't about to wait around while he chatted up some floozy!

She spun around and flung open the door to leave but not before she heard him speak her name.

"Nichol…."

It _was_ a woman! Alex stormed off to the kitchen before she had a chance to make a fool of herself. Nichol or was it Nichola? She hadn't hung around long enough to find out but who the hell was she? And why was Alex so bothered anyway? They had no claims on each other, no ties of affection – did they? She put the kettle on before venting her anger and kicked the waste bin across the kitchen. He was her construct - How dare he go off with someone else? Well, she wasn't going to give him up without a fight.

"Bolly?"

Alex pasted a smile on her face and turned around to face Gene as he entered the kitchen. "Gene?"

"You wanted something?"

"Oh…erm…" she mumbled as she tried to come up with something plausible. "Nothing really. I was just wondering if you were coming to Luigi's after work?"

"Any particular reason?" he said, as he poured himself a coffee.

She fluttered her eyelashes as she squeezed past him to open the fridge. "Well, it is Christmas Eve and Luigi's having a little Christmas themed party – fancy dress optional."

Gene sniffed derisively. "Fancy dress?"

"On a Christmas theme," she said brightly, "you know – angels, shepherds – that sort of thing. The rest of the team are going." Alex turned her back on Gene and busied herself making a cup of tea.

"The Gene Genie doesn't dress up," he said as he moved behind her and then whispered in her ear, "at least not in public."

Alex tried to suppress the shiver that travelled up her spine. Just the soft low growl of his voice and the heat from his body had the power to turn her into a pool of liquid. She turned around quickly but was surprised to find that he hadn't backed off as much as she'd thought. She moistened her lips as she looked into his eyes.

"But you dressed up as a cowboy before."

"That was different. That was work."

"Please come. You don't have to wear fancy dress. And it would mean a lot."

Gene paused. They were barely touching but the way his body was reacting you would have thought they were entwined in each other's arms. He was so aware of her; her scent, her warmth, the look in her eyes and those lips, so soft and enticing.

"Would it?" he whispered, "Mean a lot?"

She nodded, unable to speak or tear her eyes away from his.

"Ooops, sorry Guv." The mood was broken as Chris stumbled into the kitchen and then just as quickly backed out again.

"Useless twat," Gene muttered.

"Gene?" Alex prompted.

"Well, I…err…have to go somewhere first so I might be a bit late."

"Hot date?" Alex said bitterly.

"Jealous Bolly?"

"No - just wondering."

Gene laughed gently. "Well be a good girl and I'll tell yer later," he said as he walked off.

"You'll come?"

Gene turned back, deep blue eyes twinkling with amusement, "Yes, I'll come."

**.. . . . . . .to be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the lovely comments and reviews for this Christmassy fluffy story. I hope you enjoy the final chapter. Note – there is some adult content in this chapter  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Santa Baby**

"I told you to be careful ma'am, especially with the Guv not being there." Ray grumbled unsympathetically as they headed toward Guys Hospital.

"Its nothing really."

"Well, I'm not taking any chances or the Guv'll 'ave my guts for garters. Right here we are."

Ray reached over and opened the car door, indicting that Alex should vacate the vehicle as soon as possible. With a deep sigh she complied and then watched as Ray and Chris sped off into the distance. She clutched her injured hand, wrapped in a makeshift bandage, and wandered towards the Casualty department. Ray was right of course. Gene took any injury to his team seriously and to a woman in his team especially. Yes, it was an outdated and unnecessarily chivalrous attitude, but secretly Alex quite liked his protectiveness – as far as it went.

It had been a foolish error on her part at any rate; she had been so keen to show that she was 'one of the boys' and that she could wrap up the drugs bust without Gene, that she had taken unnecessary risks. She consoled herself with the thought that it could have been much worse that a knife slash to the hand. Still, the main thing was they had made two arrests and retrieved a substantial quantity of cocaine which otherwise would have made it to the streets. Not a bad days work really.

Thankfully the casualty department seemed to be relatively calm; it was crowded but not overly so and once Alex had identified herself she was quickly seen and assessed and stitched up with the minimum of fuss. Luckily the wound was on the palm of her hand and she had persuaded the young doctor to use minimal of dressings. If she was careful and luck was on her side, Gene would never find out.

"So, Inspector Drake," the doctor said, "as I said before, if you try to keep the dressing dry, use a plastic bag or gloves when you have a shower and then come back in ten days and we'll take the stitches out."

"Ten days? Don't the stitches just dissolve?"

"Dissolve? I wish they did," he laughed, "make our job a lot easier."

"Its like living in the dark ages," Alex mumbled as she left and made her way to the exit.

She stood for a moment and considered her options. It was already late afternoon and she debated whether to go straight back to the flat and start getting ready for the party or to go back to the station just to make sure that Ray and Chris hadn't got into any difficulties with the drugs bust. Well, no reason she couldn't do both really – she could pop into the station first before heading back to the flat and the tempting proposition of a long soak in the bath.

Decision made, she decided to head for the nearest Tube but was stopped in her tracks by the sight of the Quattro, parked somewhat illegally outside the hospital. Surely that hadn't been there when she arrived – after all it was hardly inconspicuous. She wandered over and discreetly peered through the windows; it was unquestionably Gene's car – but why was it here? And more to the point where was Gene? A faint tremor of fear rippled through her – was something wrong? What if had had been injured?

She quickly rushed back into the hospital and flashing her warrant card, barged to the front of the queue at main reception, ignoring the chorus of mutterings from the people behind. It did not take long to find out that DCI Hunt had been directed to the Evelina Ward but beyond that lone fact, the receptionist could not be more forthcoming.

Alex quickly rushed to the lift lobby, banging the button impatiently when the lift didn't appear instantly at her command. Even on the short journey upwards, her mind was searching, her heart beating rapidly at the thought that something awful could be wrong with Gene. This was why he was going to be late; he had some terrible illness! She kicked herself when she remembered that she had accused him of seeing another woman; not that it was any of her business, she reminded herself sharply.

She exited the lift, looking left to right in confusion as she searched for the elusive ward.

"You lookin' for sumting?" The friendly lilting voice enquired.

"Yes, yes please," Alex smiled in response to the friendly enquiry. The voice belonged to a youngish hospital porter with a sing-song Jamaican accent. She flashed her warrant card. "I'm Detective Inspector Drake and I'm looking for Evelina Ward?"

"Then you come to the right place, mon brave! Me and my friend Janey here," he gestured to the young girl in the wheelchair, "we just going back there; we don't wanna miss the big event."

"Big event?" Alex enquired as they passed into the ward.

"Oh yes. A special visitor who only comes this time of year – isn't that so Janey?"

"Yeahhhhhhh," Janey positively squealed with excitement.

"I see. You don't happen to know if a DCI Hunt is on the ward?"

"Am thinking if you follow the direction of the noise, you'll be sure to find him," he smiled.

Just then the sound of a loud cheer resonated down the corridor.

"Thank you, thank you so much Mr…?"

He laughed, "No one calls me mister around here. You can call me Nelson," he grinned.

"Thanks Nelson," Alex said, as she hurried towards the source of the noise. _Hold on minute – Nelson? _She stopped in her tracks and turned quickly only to find an empty corridor where he had been. Curious and curiouser. She smiled knowingly, but she had no time to ponder on the possible appearance of another of Sam Tyler's constructs – she had to find Gene.

Alex quickly found the source of the noise that she now recognised as the cheers and laughter of a whole host of children. She still had no idea where Gene was or what on earth he would be doing here but there was only one way to find out. She entered into a large reception hall and stood discreetly at the back while the hordes of children gathered at the front, bobbing up and down in excitement as they waited their turn to speak to Santa Claus.

For a moment, Alex forgot her own problems as she watched children of all ages clamber around Santa's grotto in a state of high excitement. Most of the children here seemed to be fairly mobile but there were a scattering on crutches or in wheelchairs and accompanied by nurses – but they were all focused on the jolly figure swathed in red and wearing a huge white beard. Alex tentatively moved forward until she was leaning against the wall at the side of the makeshift stage.

"Right then," Santa said, "'oos next?"

Gene?

Alex hastily covered her mouth to suppress the laughter that had bubbled to the surface. There was simply no mistaking the distinctive tones - Gene _was_ Santa Claus! She watched in amazement as dozens of impatient children lined up to meet him, and she was further astonished as Gene carefully balanced small children on his lap and coaxed out the obligatory Christmas wish list before handing over a small present. With more patience that she had ever seen him display previously, he listened intently as they made their requests, smiled indulgently as they attempted to pull his beard and hugged one persistent little girl as she tugged on his robe and demanded another kiss from Santa.

"Right you lot," he said gruffly as handed the last child over to a nurse, "before we start singing 'Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer, I 'ave to check that everyone has had a present from Santa – has everyone got a pressie?"

A huge cheer of assent from the assembled children was his answer.

"Nope, I still think I've missed someone. What about the nice lady in the white leather jacket – shall we give her a present too?"

"Oh no…I don't think I…"

"Alright you lot, lets make as much noise as we can and maybe then the lovely lady will come and see Santa. One. Two. Three!"

One the count of three Alex was overwhelmed by the deafening screams of joy and the stamping feet of dozens of excitable children. There was no way she was getting out of this room without an obligatory visit to Santa it seemed. She inched her way towards Gene, encouraged by the children and by the twinkle she could now see in his eyes.

Gene took her hand as he slapped his thigh and pulled her forward until she was sat on his lap, "Now little girl – what do you want for Christmas?"

Under cover of the children's laughter she turned to him, "I'm going to kill you, Hunt."

"Now, now then Bolly, play the game," he whispered.

While Alex flushed with embarrassment she looked out into the sea of children's faces, all intent upon Santa and his new friend. Gene's arm held her securely and once again she had that overwhelming feeling of safety that she only experienced in his arms. On the other hand, if there was a game to be played then it was her move.

"Well, 'ave you decided what you want?"

She nodded shyly, playing up to her lively audience. "But I'm not sure if Santa will agree and I'm too shy to say it out loud."

"Alright then, why don't you whisper it?"

She leaned forward and cupped her hand around his ear, "All I want for Christmas is you, Gene."

She heard a sharp intake of breath and a muttered curse before he recovered. "Well, if you are a really good girl I'm sure you'll get exactly what you want!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene frowned as he stubbed out a final cigarette and swallowed the dregs of whiskey in his glass. He would be late for the party – deliberately so of course, but he hoped Alex would forgive him. He didn't want to try and talk to her amongst crowds of people and end up shouting above the noise of party goers and loud music. Tonight, just for one night, he wanted her all to himself – was that too much to ask?

He strode out of his office, stopping only at the duty sergeants desk to issue final instructions.

"Guv." Viv said.

"Skip?"

"I still don't understand why you've filled the cells – tonight of all nights."

Gene pouted. "What's it like outside?"

"Cold…dark," Viv replied with a puzzled expression.

"And in the cells?"

"Warm…safe?"

"Exactly – now where would you rather be?" Gene winked. "Make sure they get something to eat than then turf 'em out tomorrow. Sally Army can take over then."

"Guv, you're a real saint you know that?"

Gene snorted, "Yeah – a right bloody angel. Now," he leaned in towards Viv, "you tell anyone what happened 'ere and you'll be back walking the beat so quick you won't have time to get your boots on. Comprende?"

Viv tapped the side of his nose, "Understood. Merry Christmas Guv."

"You too Skip – 'ave a good one."

Gene walked quickly around to Luigi's, pausing only to retrieve a now familiar, red fur trimmed cloak from the Quattro. He paused slightly at the threshold of the restaurant, bracing himself for the tirade of abuse that would surely come his way. Abruptly the door opened and he bumped into the little Italian restaurateur.

"Mister 'unt – you are very late," Luigi scolded.

"Yes Luigi. Is she here?"

Luigi did not need to ask who 'she' was. "You 'ave just missed her – she has gone upstairs."

"Bugger," Gene exclaimed.

"Indeed Mister 'unt. But there is still time. One moment - you will need something special."

Gene watched as the little man bustled off and then returned bearing gifts. Gene took the bottle gratefully and began to climb the stairs.

"Thanks Luigi – I owe yer one."

He tapped gently at the door, hoping against hope that she hadn't gone straight to bed. No answer. He rapped loudly. "Open up. Police."

"Alright, alright. I'm coming!"

The door swung open. "You bastard!"

"Now then Bolly, that's no way to talk to Santa. Can I come in?" he said hopefully.

Alex took a deep breath and considered her options. Quite frankly, if it had been anyone else and at any other time of the year she would have quite cheerfully kicked him back down the stairs. But…it was Gene and it was Christmas Eve and she was determined to get to the bottom of the mystery that surrounded them both.

"On the understanding that this is only because of your actions earlier today."

"Ho, ho, ho," Gene said, as he followed her into the flat.

Alex arched an eyebrow, "So are you sorry?"

"Sorry I missed a load of drunken pillocks, lurching around to loud music and eating overcooked turkey and mince pies? – Not particularly. But I'm sorry if I've upset you – and I did get dressed up," he said indicating his natty red cloak.

She laughed softly, "Santa Gene."

She flopped onto the sofa, giving Gene a good eyeful of silk covered leg as her dress rose up around her thighs. Gene swallowed as his eyes travelled the length of her body. The red jersey dress she wore clung in all the right places – and a few of the wrong places as well.

"And you must be the Christmas cracker," he said under his breath. He sat next to her on the sofa and leaned towards her. "So, 'ave you been a good girl then Bolly?"

"Of course."

"Shame – I prefer bad girls meself."

She shook her head and smiled indulgently gesturing towards the bottle, "Are you going to drink that?"

"Bit much just for me – do yer wanna help me out?

"I'll get some glasses."

By the time Alex returned with the champagne glasses, Gene had removed the Santa cloak and was busying himself opening the bottle of champagne.

"Shame – I found that cloak strangely attractive," she murmured.

"You are a bad girl Bols!" he said with a wide grin.

He quickly poured the sparkling liquid into the glasses. "Merry Christmas Bolls - here's to getting what you want."

"I'll drink to that."

They sat companionably on the sofa, sipping champagne and listening to the gentle lulling sounds of a carol service on the radio, as they both wondered exactly what to say next.

"Gene I…"

"Alex…."

They both laughed as they tripped over each other's words.

"You first," Gene said.

"Oh…errm," she said nervously. Oh God this was ridiculous. Why couldn't she just say what she was feeling? Tell him what she wanted. Tell that she didn't want to be alone, that she needed his help? It shouldn't be that difficult should it? "So today – at the hospital?"

"Ah that. Doing a favour for my mate Nick."

"Saint Nick by any chance?" she said mockingly.

"Eh?"

"Saint Nick…Santa Claus. Oh never mind, just my warped brain," she said. Hold on. Nick…not Nichol or Nichola? So there was no other woman. Alex smiled broadly as the final piece of the puzzle clicked into place.

"Canon Nicholas Tindale from the cathedral," Gene explained. "I owed him a favour."

"Ah. You really do have unexpected depths Gene."

"You 'ave no idea," he mumbled. "Alex?"

"Yes?" She turned and looked deliberately into his eyes, searching for something that she couldn't explain.

The moment dragged on into an eternity as Gene found himself captured in her gaze, drowning in tawny coloured eyes in a way that brooked no resistance. With difficulty he tore his eyes away and placed their glasses on the table before returning to look at her beautiful and trusting face.

"Alex I…"

"Dance with me Gene," she said softly interrupting.

"What?"

She looked at him from beneath hooded lids, "You missed the dancing earlier – dance with me now." She stood and held out her hand.

He stood and faced her, taking one hand in his as she moved within his embrace, "You do realise they're playing Christmas carols?" he whispered as they swayed gently in time to the music.

"Doesn't matter…does it?"

He moved one arm possessively around her waist until she was pressed tightly against him, "Nope." Gene closed his eyes and breathed in the heady fragrance surrounding him, let his lips rest against her hair as she swayed in his arms and let his mind dare to hope that what he felt was real – and that she felt it too.

The sounds of a gospel choir singing a haunting melody soared all around them, enveloping them in a uniquely magical feeling.

_"Fall on your knees, Oh hear the angel voices; Oh night divine,  
Oh night when Christ was born,  
Oh night divine,  
Oh night, oh night divine…."_

As the final note died away, they stopped and simply held each other, unwilling to acknowledge the end of the song.

"Gene," she whispered, "don't leave."

He gently framed her face with his hands, "You still don't understand Alex."

She shook her head in confusion. "Understand what?"

"I go where I'm needed. Always 'ave done." He leaned forward and placed a feather light kiss on her forehead. "Except that this time, where I'm needed is exactly where I want to be. With you."

Her eyes widened with sudden understanding as his lips descended, gentle at first, tracing her lips with his tongue, before nibbling at her lower lip until she surrendered, the passion flaring between them until they burst apart gasping for air.

He looked at her questioningly, "You alright…with this I mean?" _Please don't say no._

She grinned, "More than alright actually." She took his hand and began leading him towards the bedroom. "So, I must have been a very good girl then Santa?" she teased.

"Think we're just about to find out."

Gene clothes were lost with a minimum of fuss as Alex pushed back his jacket and quickly divested him of shirt, trousers and boots until he was gloriously and magnificently naked. She pushed him back until he fell across the bed, hitching her dress as she sat astride him.

"Bloody 'ell Bols! You're a fast worker I'll give you that!"

She ran her hands experimentally over his broad chest. "I've waited a long time for this Gene and I don't want to wait any more."

"Course you don't – stands to reason," he smirked. But as she went to unfasten her dress he grabbed her hands, the humour vanishing from his expression to be replaced by something else entirely. "Don't." he whispered softly, "Let me do that."

He pulled on the tie of material holding the dress together. "Some things are worth savouring." The dress parted under his hands to reveal smooth creamy flesh and red satin underwear decorated with delicate bows. "I knew you'd be beautiful – I just didn't realise how beautiful." He only hoped he'd be able to her justice. It had been such a long time since he'd allowed himself to feel…well anything at all really.

"Gene," Alex sighed as she leaned forward to kiss him, allowing his hands to push the dress from her shoulders and fall into a pool on the floor. One by one, he slid the bra straps over her shoulders, his fingers caressing her skin, skimming over her shoulders and down her back until he reached the fastening of her bra. She felt the material give as he flicked the catch and threw the skimpy lingerie to the floor.

His eyes narrowed as she sat up and revealed herself. He shook his head in wonder, even as his fingers reached up and began to trace the outline of her ample breasts, his thumbs brushing over each nipple until they tautened with desire. With a sudden swift movement he manoeuvred her until she lay beneath him, soft and supple and amazingly – willing to love him. Or at least willing to try.

He lavished attention on her body, his tongue teasing each nipple until she begged for mercy, his clever fingers weaving magic as they outlined her curves, dancing over her stomach and hips, tugging at the bows fastening her silky pants until they too had been discarded. He dotted angel kisses on the delicate skin of her inner thighs until she moaned and sighed her approval. Her fingers tangled in his hair as his tongue caressed the slick wet core of her desire, fuelling her desperate cravings until he could feel her throbbing against his tongue and hear her begging for release.

"Yes…Gene…please!"

"Soon," he whispered.

Time was suspended as they lost themselves in each other, hands gently exploring, each intent in giving pleasure to the other, soft murmurs giving way to sighs and moans of blissful delight. Finally, when he could wait no longer, he parted her thighs and eased his aching shaft into her silky depths. She gasped as he slowly moved forward, inch by inch until he was fully sheathed within her.

"Oh God," Gene gasped, as Alex wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer still.

They paused and she gently smoothed away the lock of hair from his forehead. "Is this real?" she whispered. "I can't lose you too Gene – I won't."

He kissed her cheek and then her mouth, a kiss so intense that she was left dazed and breathless. "I'm here – you won't ever lose me again." He eased back before slowly thrusting forward, teasing and tormenting both of them.

"I'll never leave," he whispered, as much to himself as to her.

She arched wildly to meet each possessive thrust and Gene felt flickering tongues of desire, like flames wildly lapping at his body. The blaze devoured him, cleansing his weary soul until only the light remained – the light that was Alex. He heard her rapid breathing, felt her writhing beneath him as he entwined his fingers with hers. He moved his hips against hers and finally felt her convulse against him as she exploded with a soul shattering intensity.

"Yes….yeeeeeessss," she cried.

His thrusts became more erratic as he searched for the ultimate pleasure; lifting her body against his, he moved deeply within her, thrusting again and again until finally he felt a rush of blood, electricity tingling throughout his body as he lost control and groaned with pleasure, spilling himself into her in a explosive, pulsing climax; Time fractured into a million pieces as he collapsed into her arms.

Later, as Alex slept in his arms, Gene allowed himself a moment of quiet contemplation. He had always thought that love was a dangerous emotion and had never allowed himself to fall under its spell – until now. Perhaps this is what Nicholas had been trying to tell him all along. He chuckled at the very notion.

"Safe journey Nick," he muttered as he finally gave into sleep and dreams of the future -and the past.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Southwark Cathedral, the Midnight Mass had ended and the congregation long since gone their weary way, each wishing for a peaceful and merry Christmas, their hearts full of hope. Well, at least that's what Canon Nicholas Tindale believed as he stood before the high altar, his head bowed and hands clasped in prayer.

He hoped that one particular request to those on high would be come true. Who knows, perhaps on this special night it already had. Certainly there was no one more deserving than this particular troubled soul; one who gave without asking, clearing up the mess and confusion that others left behind and always going where he was needed. Even sinning but repentant souls needed love.

With a final bow of respect, Nicholas walked through the deserted cathedral and made his way to the vestry.

"Ah, there you are Reverend," said the verger, "thought everyone had gone."

"Just saying a last prayer, Jerry."

"Well, that mutt's still hanging around," Jerry nodded towards the door, where a huge Irish wolfhound lay wagging his tail.

"Now Jerry, we're all God's creatures."

"Hmm. Well another of God creatures has left something for you."

"Oh?"

"Here." Jerry placed a large box on the table, which had been wrapped in a bow, a note tucked inside the ribbon.

"Did you see who left it?"

"Big man, wearing a black coat," Jerry replied. "Looked like some sort of avenging angel," he muttered, remembering the image as the man had walked away, dark coat flapping behind him like a cape.

Intrigued, Nicholas opened the box only to find a prime sole packed in ice. He unfolded the attached note and laughed as he read the contents. _'Saved one for you Father.'_

Nicholas laughed heartily at the joke but there was also no doubt in his mind that his prayer had somehow been answered. Gene and Alex had somehow found each other in the right place and the right time and in doing so they had probably saved each other. Oh, maybe it was against the rules for one such as Gene, but then rules were meant to be broken – weren't they?

"Well, I'll be off now Jerry. Lots to do."

"'Night, Reverend Nick."

It was cold outside and Nicholas was grateful for his brightly coloured fur trimmed cloak. "Come on then Rudy," he called to the wolfhound, "no time to waste – we don't want to disappoint anyone."

And with a last hearty chuckle he strode off into the night.

**THE END  
**

* * *

_And to all my readers, a very Merry Christmas and a happy and peaceful New Year._


End file.
